Sour Candy
by SinnerLikeHim
Summary: Klaus never thought a kiss could also be considered as a punishment, but who could know for sure when it comes to the girl full of surprises? Sets after Klaroline get together.


**A/N:** This is a request I received for a _lip gloss kiss_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, or else the plotline may probably make a little more sense.

* * *

"I hope you're looking forward to tonight as much as I am, Nik."

Klaus lifted his gaze from the book he was reading upon hearing his girl utter those words. His brows furrowed as confusion hit him.

"What's so special with tonight?"

Caroline's jaw dropped as she stopped folding the clothes she'd just taken out from the dryer, her eye staring daggers at the Original hybrid.

"Seriously?! Tonight's the big night that you finally promised to watch the Notebook with me, remember? You _promised_."

Klaus raised his chin with realisation and swallowed. Why would he _ever _forget about this again? Now she's not going to let him get away with it.

Putting the book down and slowly standing up, he walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders in hope of comforting his furious girlfriend. But then something else came to mind and he almost bit his tongue in frustration.

_Did he really become this oblivious overnight?_

"I'm so, very sorry that I let it slip my mind, love. There are just too many things to deal with as of late."

"Of course there are." muttered the blonde sarcastically. "It's not like you've been sitting around all day reading whatever that is, now is it?"

The hybrid flashed the most apologetic grin he could muster, and decided this was the moment to come clean or it was never. The consequence might be horrid even to think about, but at least he was an immortal creature who couldn't be killed - oh the benefits for being the Original hybrid.

"I have a confession to make, love." Licking his lips nervously while taking a good step back from the girl who probably would become an enormous bombshell once he uttered the words, Klaus swallowed and cleared his throat before speaking up.

"I - sort of - made plans with Kol tonight."

"You what?!"

Her reaction was exactly as he'd expected, perhaps even more horrifying, but he fought the urge to run away from the scene immediately.

"You know how easy it always is for him to revive my guilty conscience of daggering him for all those centuries. That poor boy is utterly lonely without anyone wanting to hang out with him, aren't you always the one telling me to save people out of their misery like a hero?"

" - Ugh." Caroline groaned. She knew he'd sooner or later find a way to make her words come back and bite her in the arse, and this obviously was _it_. Narrowing her blue eyes at the man who'd obviously started playing innocence all of a sudden, she rolled her eyes while a wicked smirk that was almost similar to the ones he usually wore flashed across her lips.

"Fine." she shrugged, as though she'd accepted the whole thing all so well. "Go save your dear brother and we shall reschedule our movie night."

Klaus squinted suspiciously at the vampire. It was too strange for her to let it go so easily. But he couldn't possibly think of any secret agenda she could have.

"Why thank you, my love." he beamed. "I believe Kol just lost me a grand for calling you an inconsiderate girlfriend."

Her smile grew even wilder until it almost appeared creepy. _Perhaps Kol did know her better than she'd thought._ How surprising for a brat who didn't seem to care about anything.

"Enjoy the night, _my love_."

She emphasised the last two words that'd never left her mouth before, and Klaus instantly realised something was not quite all right. However, it was too late for him to figure out what it was, before she stood on her tiptoes and planted a passionate as ever kiss on his red lips. His eyes widened in surprise, not knowing what this was for when obviously she did it deliberately.

"Oops." whispered Caroline as she withdrew and stared at his slightly swollen lips. "I think I've forgotten to wipe off my lipstick this time, and I happen to use the bright pink one today." she plastered what could only be called the wickedest grin on her face while caressing his cheek gently. "How inconsiderate of me, _I suppose_?"

Klaus swallowed again, wondering where this sudden fear came from when he was only facing a baby vampire. He let out an awkward chuckle, raising his thumb towards his lips.

"It's quite all right, love. It's not like I cannot wipe it off _now_."

"_Don't you dare_." she warned him with her ever so sharp eyes until they became soft a moment later. Swiftly turning around and leaving the bewildered hybrid behind, the blonde vampire almost _danced_ all the way down the stairs while speaking in an amused tone.

"I'm sure Kol would just _love_ to see this latest fashion trend you keep up with, _sweetie_."


End file.
